


Ritsuka Dreams of Bunny Girls

by PartridgeOnAPearTree



Series: NSFW Bedi-tober Challenge [13]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Basically it's best if you don't think too much about it, Bunny Girl, F/M, Female Bedivere, Gacha, Lancer Bedivere, Operates on the same logic as the FGO manga, Rule 63, Video Game Mechanics, Where everyone plays FGO even if they are Servants in Chaldea, not meant to be taken too seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartridgeOnAPearTree/pseuds/PartridgeOnAPearTree
Summary: NSFW Bedi-tober Day 13: Pet Play(This is a female Lancer Bedivere.)Ritsuka fails to roll Scáthach from the gacha. Consumed by salt, he locks himself in his room and talks only to people who didn't get her. Bedivere just wants to cheer him up.
Relationships: Bedivere | Saber/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Series: NSFW Bedi-tober Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952083
Kudos: 8





	Ritsuka Dreams of Bunny Girls

**Author's Note:**

> got demoralized recently because of a rude comment i got and now i am way way behind in this challenge :c  
> i have a personal goal of reaching 50k words this month though so that i can tell myself i cleared nanowrimo even if it's the wrong month aha  
> and i'll probably continue the prompts anyway even if i already failed to do it in just october because leaving things unfinished feeds my guilt
> 
> but anyway yes, just saying! i'm really sorry that i let you guys down. i'm sorry i let myself down too, sighs

“Uwaa! Bedi! Bedi, you're so cute! Can I call you Bedi-chan? I can do it, right!? Bedi-chan!”

Ritsuka is practically leaping in joy and excitement as he looks at Bedivere from all directions. First, he was in front, then he excitedly transferred to Bedivere’s right side to admire her. Very soon, he jumped to her left side too, then behind her, then in front of her again, just like a cycle.

Bedivere, meanwhile, is burning in embarrassment.

Ritsuka was devastated when the Queen of the Land of Shadows didn’t answer his summons. He was sobbing under his breath about ‘ _muting everyone who got Shishou_ ’ and ‘ _these people didn’t even spend money like I did!_ ’ He locked himself in his room, adamantly refusing to see or talk to anyone who got her… which is a lot of people in Chaldea.

He spent most of his time alone, venting by farming as much lotto currency as he can. When his apples ran out, he started sleeping and waking up only when his AP is full. He would eat only once a day—specifically dinnertime because nighttime would be the only time he's awake.

Bedivere wanted to cheer him up.

When she said that she didn’t roll for the Queen of the Land of Shadows, Ritsuka let her in his room.

She listened to his grievances. His frustration hasn’t eased up in the slightest. Avoiding people who got her and only interacting with those who didn’t just made it easier for him to be bitter. Instead of serving as stress relief, running the same node again and again just made him feel dead inside.

And despite being there for him to talk to, she hasn’t really helped him out a lot at all.

When she offered to do anything for him to cheer him up, he took it.

And now, she's here in his room wearing bunny ears and a bunny suit.

It’s an outfit that’s based on the Spiritron Dress that only Scáthach can use. Apparently, someone made the outfit for Ritsuka to cheer him up. It was an odd gift, and Bedivere can’t really imagine its practical usage. It’s not like anyone was guaranteed to agree to wearing this.

Bedivere wouldn’t usually agree to wearing this, either. She just couldn’t find it in herself to turn him down considering how depressed and devastated he already was. Even so, she's kind of regretting her decision. She just feels so exposed wearing this outfit. She usually wears clothes that cover most of her, so this whole thing is just new and uncomfortable.

Her cleavage is peeking out from the bunny suit, her shoulders and arm are completely bare, and if she raises her arm just slightly, her armpit will be exposed. Despite being better than nothing, having only fishnets to cover her groin until her feet doesn’t really make a lot of difference.

Not to mention the long bunny ears, the puffy bunny tail, the oddly erotic garter strap around her thigh, the loose ribbon of the suit on the waist area—

“Bedi-chan, Bedi-chan…!” Ritsuka looks ecstatic. Gone is the dead-eyed, demoralized Master that she saw earlier. “You're the best! You're really the best!”

“A-Aren’t you a little too happy about this?”

“Huh? Not at all! If anything, I should show my happiness more! I'm definitely not showing exactly how I feel, that’s for sure.”

“I think you're doing just fine…”

“Anyway!” Ritsuka grins and peers closer at her face. “Can you say ‘pyon’?”

“E-Eh… That’s embarrassing. Just wearing this is embarrassing enough.”

Ritsuka frowns. “Ah… Bedi-chan… The meanest meanie… Wearing such a cute bunny outfit but not saying ‘pyon’… Why even live?”

“Please don’t make such a sad face, Master…” Bedivere immediately remembers the reason why she agreed to this in the first place. She was supposed to be cheering up Ritsuka. Maybe saying just one word—just one sound, even—is just a small thing to do, after all. There's no reason to hesitate considering she's already plenty embarrassed anyway by wearing something like this.

She clears her throat. The word hasn’t come out yet, but her face has already gotten hotter.

“O-Okay, um…”

Ritsuka’s frown was immediately gone, and he was looking at Bedivere with curiosity and anticipation.

“P-Pyon!”

Ritsuka claps and shakes happily. Bedivere doesn’t know if she's just seeing things, but it even looks like he's crying a bit. “One more, please!”

“Pyon…!”

“Again!”

“Pyon!”

Ritsuka wipes his tears. He really _was_ crying. “Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best, Bedi-chan! I don’t need Shishou anymore! I already have the best Lancer bunny!”

“Oh… I'm glad that you feel better now, Master…”

“Hm… There's another problem, though…”

“What is it?”

“Well…” He's suddenly sheepish. He scratches the back of his head and averts his gaze. “Hm… If it’s Bedi-chan, I can definitely say what's on my mind, right?”

“Of course, Master.”

“Well, the truth is… I got hard.”

“E-Eh? Huh?” Bedivere’s gaze darts down. She immediately looks up, face even hotter than earlier, wondering why she even found the need to look down. “Oh…”

“I just like bunnies so much.” He meets her eyes. “And I like Bedi-chan so much.”

“Really now…”

“Yes! Well… Will you help me out with that, too?”

“Huh? You mean…”

Ritsuka chuckles sheepishly, scratching the back of his head again. “Well, it’s okay if you don’t want to! But I’ll have to ask you to go out so that I can help myself. ”

Bedivere doesn’t know why, but that feels wrong. It felt like taking on a duty and doing it halfheartedly. She immediately thinks of lewd things. Things that she would be ashamed of admitting, things that she would be ashamed of even acknowledging that she thought of them.

“…How can I help?”

Ritsuka gapes. He then remembers to cover his mouth, but even so, his eyes still carried the same shock. “Bedi-chan… You're really, truly the best, huh?”

“No… I just want to help Master to the best of my abilities.”

“Do you mean it? Do you really mean it!?” Ritsuka holds her hand with both of his. “Then… Can you say ‘pyon’ while acting sexy?”

“Acting sexy…? How do I even do that?”

“Like, um, you can… hop and shake your boobs, then say ‘pyon’!”

Her face gets impossibly hotter. “I don’t know if I can do something like that…”

“You can do it, Bedi-chan! I believe in you!”

That kind of affirmation would have sounded wholesome in another situation, but that’s not applicable here. She really doesn’t know if she can do something like that. But then again, she agreed to helping out Ritsuka when he admitted that he was hard, and there aren’t really a lot of ways to address that sort of problem without being embarrassing.

So she hops a bit—she already felt her breasts move with that—then she shakes her shoulders, her breasts also following the motion. The entire time, Ritsuka was staring at her chest with a mesmerized look in his eyes. She does her best to pretend that it doesn’t fluster her.

“Uwaa… That’s so good… so good…” Ritsuka sniffs. “Bedi-chan… You're the best…”

“Um…”

“Your boobs look so soft… Can I touch them, Bedi-chan?”

“O-Okay…”

“Also, if I can make a request…” Ritsuka touches her hand again. “Can you keep saying ‘pyon’?”

“Oh… O-Okay… pyon…”

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes!” He shoots a fist up to the sky. “Okay, here I go!”

His hands start curious and slow as he gropes her breasts. She closes her eyes in embarrassment. Her face feels so hot. The way he mutters things like ‘so big’ and ‘wow’ as if she isn’t right there just makes things even more embarrassing. He moves his hands in circular motions, presses the breasts together, all the while keeping a close and curious look at them.

“Ahhh, Bedi-chan, I can’t take it anymore. My pants are too tight now…”

She uncontrollably looks down again. “Oh…”

“Can I take off my pants?”

“I-It’s up to you, Master… P-Pyon.”

“Yay!” He eagerly takes off his pants and pretty much tosses it away. His underwear soon follows. Bedivere could look literally anywhere else, but she was actually—as embarrassing as it is to admit—really curious.

So she looks.

Ritsuka really is hard like he said. She’s never seen this body part of a man before, so she's really surprised. She knows that it should go inside her during sex, but she can’t even imagine a thing of this size to fit inside her. She keeps watching as Ritsuka strokes it. It gets even harder and bigger in front of her eyes. She can’t believe it.

“Have you ever seen a bunny eat anything?” Ritsuka asks.

Her attention snaps back to his face. “Oh. Um… I think so… pyon.”

“You know how they seem to nibble anything so eagerly? Can you, um… do that to my dick? I don’t mean it literally, of course, teeth would suck to feel there, but… I meant, like… the eagerness, you know.” He lets out an awkward chuckle. “Like… just use your lips too to copy how that nibbling looks like. No tongue. Ahaha…”

She gets down on her knees. He seemed even happier when she did.

“Oh, and can you hold it with your hand while you do the fake nibbling…?”

“Okay… I’ll do my best, pyon.”

That response seems to have made him very happy because he inches forward excitedly, and his cock hits her cheek. She scoots back just slightly and eyes it. She can’t believe that she's really going to do this. She just wants to make Ritsuka happy. This should be a small price to pay…

She holds the cock in her hand like he asked. It’s already leaking pre-cum. She finds herself gulping without meaning to. “Um… I’ll do my best, Master. Tell me if it feels bad. P-Pyon.”

She wraps her lips around the tip of his cock, her mind chanting reminders the entire time. _Lips only, no teeth, no tongue, be excited, nibble._ She pulls away for a bit. Some of his pre-cum got on her lips, so she swipes it with her tongue. She doesn’t know how to describe its taste. She can’t compare it to anything that she has tasted before.

Still, though, that doesn’t mean it tastes unpleasant.

She wraps her lips around the tip again. She tries to take more and have it deeper, the entire time keeping her tongue at bay. Since she focused on using solely her lips and copying the eager nibbling motion, when she picks up her pace, what she does is more like just kissing the tip repeatedly and covering her lips with his pre-cum. He seemed happy enough with just that, moaning so eagerly.

Some of his cum dribbles to her chin and then to her chest. He excitedly takes a step forward when he saw that, and like before, his cock touches her cheek. Some pre-cum stain her skin as a result. She pauses to wipe it, but he intercepts her hand. “It’s okay, Bedi-chan. It looks good on you.”

“A-Ah. Okay…”

“Pyon?”

“P-Pyon!”

He pulls away. He starts jerking himself off. “Ah, stay where you are, okay?”

“Okay, pyon…”

He angles his cock so that the drops of his cum would get on her breasts. This feels so lewd, but she doesn’t evade. She accepts the drops of cum on her cheeks, her lips, and her breasts. He presses the cock on her lips again, and she opens her mouth. He starts thrusting inside, groaning eagerly.

“Y-You don’t have to suck it or anything.” He says in between his pants. “Just let me put it in again and again…”

She lets him do exactly that, so she lets that serve as her response. His cock would touch her tongue, and she would remain perfectly steady for him. Her lips have become well-acquainted with the texture of his cock, and her tongue has memorized the taste of his cum. The more she thinks, the redder her face is.

“Ah…” He exhales as he stays inside her mouth, pushing it in particularly deep. Saliva and cum are escaping her open mouth, both wetting her chin and breasts. She must look so filthy right now. He closes his eyes as he thrusts inside just a bit, his cock touching the back of her throat. “Bedi-chan… You know how bunnies are known to be super horny?”

She just moans. He didn’t take the cock out of her mouth, so she couldn’t say anything.

“Can you, ah… Can you act like that? A really horny bunny Bedi-chan… I don’t want you to say anything but ‘pyon’. Just use your actions, maybe…”

She’d say that’s embarrassing, but that probably holds no weight coming from her who has a cock down her throat. Maybe it won’t be too bad. They already came this far, after all. She's not really confident about her acting skills, though. She's really worried about turning off Ritsuka because of how unattractive she acts.

She takes a deep breath.

She can do this.

She takes his cock out of her mouth. She lies down on the floor. Her face is already burning with the mere idea of what she's about to do.

She spreads her legs and loosens the ribbons keeping her bunny suit tight and moves the part of the suit that covers her pussy. She's already so wet. She's drenched the suit with herself. She spreads her pussy with her fingers. Ritsuka is watching her in awe. “Pyon, pyon, pyon…”

“Wow… Wow, Bedi-chan…” Ritsuka is slightly trembling as he strokes himself. “Do you… Do you want my cock inside you?”

“P-Pyon!”

She spreads herself wider and wiggles her hips. He approaches, keeping her hands on her legs, as he angles his cock outside her entrance. He thrusts inside. She desperately thrusts her hips up to get him deeper already. She’d like to say that she was just acting, but she actually found that it feels good.

His cock is warm and hard inside her, and she finds herself liking that. She wants him to reach deeper and deeper inside her. She retracts her hand that she was using to spread her pussy and licks her fingers. He happily thrusts inside faster when she does that. His grip on her thighs become firmer, and she finds herself moaning just like him.

She puts her arm around the back of her neck to hug him closer, all the while thrusting her hips up too. His cock is already as deep as it can be. She feels so full and stretched, and at this point, she doesn’t know if she's just faking her enthusiasm or if she really liked how it felt. Either way, she knew that she was moaning loudly with each thrust and hoping that each thrust will be harder than the last.

“D-Do you like it, Bedi-chan? It feels good, right?”

“Pyon…!”

Ritsuka kisses her. She closes her eyes. When she did, she finds herself getting overwhelmed faster. Her senses are suddenly heightened—she can feel just how deeper he is, she can feel just how hot his cum is, she can hear her heartbeat in his ears—

When she cums, she can’t help but tighten up around him. He soon follows suit, emptying himself inside her. He falls under her, wrapping her waist with his arms, idly kissing her cheeks and her neck. He repeatedly whispers, “You're the best, Bedivere… You're the best…”

She doesn’t know if it’s just her orgasm, but she suddenly felt emotional about hearing her full name right now. She just closes her eyes again and hugs him tighter, saying, “I hope you feel better, Master…”

\--

“Uwaa! Bedi! Bedi!”

“What's wrong, Master?”

“Okita-san won’t come home! Bedi… Can you help me out again? You know, actually, I want Okita-san because of her FA. In her FA, her f—”

“C-Can you wait a second, Master!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Next prompt is Crying so come back if you're into that :)


End file.
